


All Is Fair in Love and Finding The Truth

by thetwistedargent



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e15 En Ami, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetwistedargent/pseuds/thetwistedargent
Summary: Based on an anonymous Tumblr prompt for an MSR hate fuck fic. Set post En Ami.





	All Is Fair in Love and Finding The Truth

“I can’t fucking believe you, Scully!” Mulder shouted, for what seemed like the thousandth time today.

“That’s shocking coming from a man who literally believes everything!” She retorted as her hands clenched into tightly coiled fists.

“Oh, don’t even start with me! If I had been the one to go off on a road trip alone with the Smoking Man, you would have called me delusional and crazy!” He spit out.

“You would have done exactly what I did, without any hesitation! You’re only pissed because I ditched you! You don’t like being on the other end of it, do you, Mulder?!” She hissed as she took a step closer to him.

Their chests were almost touching, but neither was going to back down.

“You were played, Scully! Think of what he could have done to you! He could have killed you or worse! You were stupid for going anywhere with him!” He said through gritted teeth.

“I can take care of myself, Mulder! I’m not some fucking damsel in distress!” She shouted back. “Now get the fuck out of my way so I can leave!”

He was standing in front of the door, blocking her from leaving his apartment.

“We’re not done here, Scully!” He said with a forceful tone.

“Yes, we are.” She responded.

Her armed slammed against his chest and shoved him into the door harder than either one of them expected her two. She caught him off guard the first time, but the second time she tried to hit him again, he grabbed her wrists.

“Fuck you, Mulder!” She hissed.

He twisted her wrist around so that he had her pressed face first into his door with her hands pinned against the wall. He pressed his body against hers. A surprised moan left Scully’s left as she felt his half-hard cock against her ass.

Mulder hadn’t meant for anything to come out of their positions, but Scully’s moan went straight to his dick.

“Is that what you really want? Is that why you went with Spender?” He breathed out against her ear as he grinded his dick into his ass some more. “Was this all to make me jealous?”

Mulder was too preoccupied to notice that his grip on Scully’s wrists had loosened up just enough for her to wriggle free and get the drop on him. She turned around and swiped at Mulder’s legs, sending him flying to the ground.

He managed to get a good enough grip on her waist to pull her down with him.

“You’re such an asshole, Mulder.” Scully croaks out. Her breathing has already started to increase.

Scully was straddling Mulder’s waist. Her skirt had gotten bunched up around her waist, and she was sure that even if Mulder couldn’t feel the wetness from her panties he knew it was there. That somehow pissed Scully off even more.

Mulder’s grip on Scully’s wait tightened and he pulled her down to feel his completely hard cock. She would have bruises in the morning from his hands.

Scully retaliated by swooping down to take Mulder’s bottom lip in-between her lips, biting down until she could taste blood.

He hissed in pain, but didn’t pull away. Instead Mulder wrestled his own teeth around Scully’s lips. He ripped his hands away from her hips to rip open her button down shirt, sending tiny white buttons flying all over his floor. His hands were instantly on Scully’s breasts, and somehow their brutal teeth and lip battle had turned into Scully shoving her tongue into his mouth, still raw with the taste of his blood.

Their moans were muffled by the sounds of sore, needy lips crashing together. Their anger was still boiling just below the surface, but a more primal instinct had taken over: desire.

Scully’s hands clawed at Mulder’s jeans until they were unzipped just enough for her to rip his hard cock out of his pants.

He pulled away from her lips for just long enough to groan out “fuck.” And then her lips were back on his as her hand jerked him with a brutal force that on any other night might hurt.

Mulder knew that if he didn’t put an end to this soon, he’d be done just by her hands, and that’s what he needed. It wasn’t what either one of them needed.

He shoved his hand between their bodies and ripped at ripped at the fabric of Scully’s panties until the tore piece of fabric ended up discarded, just like any notions of boundaries they had set in the past.

Scully had taken all of Mulder inside of her before he had a chance to catch his breath, and she wasn’t taking it slow.

She set a brutal pace, and Mulder happily obliged by thrusting his hips up to meet her movements.

She was taking what she wanted from him, finally. His hands gripped at her waist in the same tender spot as earlier. Her nails dug at the flesh of his chest through his white t-shirt.

“Fuck you, Mulder!” Scully breathed out as she slammed her hips against him. “You fucking asshole!”

“Fuck you too, Scully!” He responded before flipped him over so that he was on top.

She wasn’t the only one who needed to get some frustration out. Mulder continued the brutal pace. He fucked into her like it was the last thing he was ever going to do.

The new angle was just right for Scully. She was so close, but… “Mulder!” She hissed.

Somehow he just knew what she needed. They were partners, after all. He reached between them and roughly stroked her throbbing clit. One. Two. Three. And then her walls were contracting around him, and her hands were pulling at his hair as she let out a long, loud scream.

He buried his head into her neck as he spilled himself into her then collapsed from exhaustion right after.

They both lay there for a while, chests heaving, bodies flushed against each other. Mulder’s head was still buried in Scully’s neck, and Scully’s hand was idly playing with his hair. Neither moved as they basked in the post-orgasm haze, too afraid to face what came next.


End file.
